Just a Reminder
by Unsalted Top
Summary: Yamamoto's curiosity, Squalo's pride.  When a not-so-innocent question arises, which one will prevail?  Yamamoto/10YL Squalo.


A/N — I wrote this about a month ago, but was too busy to upload it until now. Hope all the Yamamoto/Squalo fans out there enjoy this!

* * *

><p>Yamamoto had lost track of how many days he had been in the future. He couldn't remember the last time he played baseball, or bought a new video game, or enjoyed one of his father's homemade meals. Sure, it was a little unsettling to be stuck in this weird place, even if it was kind of like reaching a cool new level of the so-called "Mafia game," in a sense. However, there was one person who brought an odd sense of comfort back into Yamamoto's life...<p>

"VOIII! Brat!"

Yamamoto whizzed his head around, barely dodging Squalo's blade in the process. Squalo was his trainer, his mentor, and (as he most recently discovered), his _lover_. Well, only the future Yamamoto officially held that title... in Squalo's eyes, the present Yamamoto was still just a no-good brat, even if they had managed to do 'it' a couple of times every now and then after training sessions.

"Are you even paying attention?" the Varia shark's voice boomed through the training room. "You weren't even looking at me, you dumbass! If I really wanted to do it, you'd be _dead_ ten times over by now!"

"Haha, sorry, Squalo!" Yamamoto apologized.

Squalo sighed in frustration. Really... they were in the middle of a training session, and Yamamoto _still _had the guts to slack off?

"Voiii, don't apologize to me! I'm not the idiot who's gonna get chopped into pieces for not watching his opponent!" Squalo growled. "Now, let's try that again..."

"Hey, Squalo?" Yamamoto's voice piped up, as if he hadn't heard any of Squalo's previous rant.

"What is it, brat?"

"Do you ever let the future me top you when we're, you know...?"

"VOIIIIIIIII!" Squalo shrieked, swinging his blade at Yamamoto.

The baseball player just stepped back nonchalantly and chuckled to himself.

"Is _that_ what you were thinking about while we were training? Wait, I don't even want to fucking know what goes through your stupid head! Where the fuck did that even come from?"

"Haha, well, whenever you and I do it now, _you _always get to be on top, but since you said we're together in the future too, I was just wondering if you ever let me have a turn! Ahahahaha..."

Somehow, Squalo wasn't laughing.

"So, have I done it before?" Yamamoto asked, obviously not taking the hint to shut up.

Well, there was no use in hiding it from Yamamoto, even if it was embarrassing to admit that such a brat could ever top the mighty Squalo.

"It's... happened before..." Squalo replied, looking off to the side in disgust.

"Really?" said Yamamoto, sounding way too happy about it than he should have.

Suddenly, Squalo was beginning to regret having shared that information.

"Yeah, like maybe once, I don't even fucking remember! Maybe we just talked about it or some shit like that! You're always bringing up stupid ideas!"

But from the expression on Squalo's face, it was pretty obvious that certain memories were flashing up in his mind. Yamamoto smirked, instantly catching on.

"Hmmm... maybe I should help you remember, then?" the younger male suggested.

"Voiii, what the fuck is your problem? Maybe it's something I could have _possibly _let the future you do, but there's no way in hell I'm letting your current self pull any of that crap on me!" Squalo fumed.

"Aww, come on, Squalo!" Yamamoto continued. "It'll be fun! Plus, you've already taught me how it goes so many times before..."

Before Squalo could voice another complaint, Yamamoto reached for the older man's crotch. Squalo narrowed his eyes in disgust, but said nothing. This was so... _wrong_... how could Yamamoto be touching him, with such a stupidly cheerful expression on his face? There was no way that such a clueless brat could ever know how to satisfy Squalo!

"See, Squalo? You're liking this~"

"VOIII, I didn't say that!"

"Oh, but your body clearly shows it..."

Squalo was half-tempted to swat the brat's hand away. Suddenly, Yamamoto began undoing the other man's pants, a far-too-eager expression still plastered onto his face.

"Ahaha... I've never seen it this up close before..." Yamamoto said to himself, getting on his knees and coming face to face with Squalo's _other _sword.

"SHUT UP!"

Yamamoto grinned to himself, deciding to put his mouth to good use. Without another word, he gripped Squalo's member with one hand and carefully eased his lips onto the tip.

Squalo knotted his hand in the other male's dark hair, not wanting to admit to himself how good this felt. He would die before giving Yamamoto that sense of satisfaction!

Yamamoto gripped Squalo's backside, easing him further into his mouth. He glanced up at the older male.

"St-stupid... brat..." Squalo said through gritted teeth, looking away.

Somehow, Yamamoto felt a sense of accomplishment. Having successfully put Squalo into a hot and bothered state, Yamamoto pulled his mouth away.

"VOIII, what are you-"

Yamamoto got off his knees and looked at Squalo straight in the face, his usually lighthearted grin now curled into a dangerous smirk.

"I _did _say I was going to top you, didn't I?"

Without wasting another moment, Yamamoto reached for Squalo's shoulders and eased him onto the training room floor.

"H-hey!" Squalo snapped, sitting up. "I didn't say you that you could-"

"It's too late to go back now, right?" Yamamoto chuckled, lightly pushing his hand against Squalo's chest until the shark's back met the hard floor.

Yamamoto yanked off Squalo's pants, admiring the sight of the Italian man's inner thighs and gorgeously long legs. He parted Squalo's legs and gently trailed his fingernails along Squalo's thighs, smirking when he heard impatient grunts from the other man. Suddenly, Yamamoto pulled back one of his hands. Squalo peered up at the boy, only to see Yamamoto sticking his fingers into his mouth.

"You always do the same for me, don't you?" Yamamoto said once his fingers were out of his mouth, now thoroughly moistened with his own saliva. With a playful smirk, he shoved his first finger through Squalo's entrance.

Squalo hissed.

"You don't even know what you're doing..."

"Sure I do, Squalo!" Yamamoto insisted, clumsily jabbing in a second digit.

Squalo shot him an annoyed look. Without seeming to notice, Yamamoto buried his fingers further into Squalo. The Varia swordsman bit his lip, his slight discomfort unwillingly appearing on his face. Before it could get to be too painful, Yamamoto's fingers managed to brush against a certain spot.

Squalo gasped at the pleasurable sensation, earning yet another smirk from Yamamoto.

"J-just get on with it already!" Squalo snarled impatiently.

Yamamoto pulled back his hand, then lowered his pants and positioned himself between the swordsman's legs. Yamamoto's face was now level with Squalo's, his eyes taking in every erotic expression on the older man's face. Squalo glared back at him with bleary, half-lidded eyes. His face felt flushed, but by now he was beginning to care less. All he wanted was Yamamoto to hurry up and do him so he could put this embarrassing moment behind him and never speak of it again.

"Wow, Squalo..." Yamamoto said breathlessly. He raised a hand to Squalo's cheek, stroking it momentarily. "You really are beau-"

Squalo slapped his hand away before Yamamoto could finish his sentence.

"Don't fucking say anything," the silver-haired man warned.

"Hm? What did you think I was going to say, Squalo?"

"Nothing!"

Yamamoto stared at him blankly, refusing to continue until he got more of a proper answer from the shark. Squalo let out a disgusted sound before giving in.

"Fine! I thought you were going to say some stupid shit to make me feel like a damn woman or something!"

"Haha... you don't want me to make you feel like a woman? Are you telling me to be _rougher_ with you, then?" Yamamoto said, his voice taking on a suggestive tone.

Not bothering to hear Squalo's reply, Yamamoto thrust into him.

"F-fuck!" Squalo cursed loudly, his hand desperately reaching for Yamamoto's back. He clamped his eyes shut and dug his nails into the fabric of the other man's shirt.

"S-Squalo... ahh..."

Yamamoto pressed his damp forehead against Squalo's, his panting filling the older man's ears.

"Don't stop!" growled Squalo.

Just as Yamamoto suspected, Squalo was enjoying the roughness. Yamamoto drew back his body, only to fill Squalo with another hard thrust. The silver-head let out a satisfied groan, shuddering as the intense pleasure coursed through his body. Yamamoto continued to pound deeply into the other man's tight warmth, feeling his own pleasure build up with each movement.

"Sh-shit, I'm gonna-!" Squalo began. He let out a final grunt before coating Yamamoto with his delicious shark batter.

"Agh, S-Squalo!" Yamamoto cried out, one last shock of pleasure invading his senses. Unable to take it any longer, he released inside of Squalo.

After a few moments of silence, Yamamoto pulled himself out and laid his head on Squalo's chest. The Varia shark felt too exhausted to shove the brat away.

"So, how was I, compared to my older self?" Yamamoto asked excitedly, like a little kid looking to be praised.

"Not bad..." replied Squalo without paying much thought to the question.

"Ha, I knew it! You _did_ let the older me top you before!"

"VOIII, I didn't say that!" Squalo protested.

Yamamoto just laughed knowingly. As much as Squalo tried to deny it, there was no doubt that Yamamoto was the only one who could ever satisfy him in such a way.

THE END


End file.
